Flurry
by StarstruckJedi
Summary: A group of Jedi initiates enjoy their first experience with snow - and it will be one to remember. One-shot, pre-JA era.


_**Flurry**_

Pure white, delicately laced ice crystals drifted serenely through the pale, overcast sky outside the Jedi Temple. The typical chaotic noise of Coruscant had all but ceased, and youngling and master alike took a moment in their wanderings to pause and stare at the sky.

The snow had certainly not escaped the notice of those inside. One particular room of initiates stood at the window, transfixed. Whatever they'd been focused on before had been long ago abandoned in favor of the unusual phenomenon outside. The instructor tried to regain their attention to no avail, for the entranced young ones didn't even seem to hear her calls. They had eyes only for the delicate, feather-light bits of sky. Finally, the kindly matron gave up trying to recall their attention and sent them all outside for an early break. She no doubt remembered her own experiences years ago, and could well understand their fascination upon their first sighting of such beauty.

In a unified movement that seemed much too fast for children so young, the group rushed down the hall and threw open the door, gasping in delight and surprise at the icy air. Coruscant looked almost like a different place entirely. One initiate glanced back at the others, grinned, then darted out the door into the undisturbed snow. The others grinned at each other, then flew from the threshold, laughing and screaming, for once forgetting the Jedi rules ingrained into them almost since birth. The one who had been the first to exit had stopped suddenly. Completely enthralled, he stood open-mouthed as he gazed upward. He had never beheld such a scene. Suddenly a grin split his face again and he ran full force into the icy flakes, spinning and laughing as he felt them land and melt on his skin.

He closed his eyes and twirled around and around, laughing, then opened his eyes and grinned back at the rest of the group of initiates, who were now running through the newly fallen snow. One girl screeched as a cold ball of snow hit her firmly in the neck. The initiate smiled and raced to join them in their frolicking. Soon everyone was pelting each other with snowballs, and having a wonderful time of it. Their quick reflexes were put to good use; each child was throwing and dodging as fast as they could possibly manage. The initiate found himself unexpectedly knocked to the ground by one particularly fast snowball. With an "oof!" of surprise, he quickly scrambled to his feet, ready to bombard the offensive initiate.

Only it wasn't an initiate.

The boy's mouth dropped open as he saw the knight standing there, and he noticed distantly that the others had also gone silent. Vaguely, he realized that the knight had been the one to throw the snowball. The man let them gape for a moment, then gave them a smile and his permission to continue. To their amazement, he then joined in their fight, whirling on bombarding initiates and running at them as they screamed playfully and raced for cover.

The play-war had been going for quite a while when the snowflakes began falling more heavily, and a call came from the doorway to come inside. Many glances of disappointment were thrown back to the now unruly snow before they reluctantly made their way to the door. The first one out was also the last in, as he paused for one more admiring, longing look at the swirling snow, then turned to meet the gaze of the Jedi who had played with them.

"Will you play with us again someday?" he asked shyly.

"Obi-Wan!" The mentor's call came urgently from the doorway, and the boy glanced that direction, then quickly back at the Jedi.

"Please?" The man smiled.

"Of course." Then, gesturing toward the door, he added, "Now you'd better run along before she gets angry." The initiate smiled a bit disappointedly, but turned to ran in the open and waiting door.

The knight smiled after the initiates, but lingered a bit longer as he watched the swirling snow. When he finally entered the door, the instructor who had allowed the initiates their break met him, and smiled as she said quietly, "Thank you for playing with them, Master Jinn. They enjoyed it."

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled back for a moment before replying.

"Tell them I enjoyed it as well."


End file.
